


Between the Darkness and the Light

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Tea, Watching Someone Sleep, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Now that they are on their own, Crowley and Aziraphale have become comfortable enough in their relationship to spend the night together. But sometimes Crowley has nightmares and this time Aziraphale can't get him to wake up. Can the angel chase the bad dream away?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #8 "dream"





	Between the Darkness and the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a game where the fics remain anon for some time. The date has been edited to reflect the reveal.

Aziraphale padded over the plush carpet carrying a cup of perfectly steeped chamomile tea that he set on the nightstand before climbing into Crowley's large bed where he sank into the ridiculously luxurious mattress Crowley insisted on having. As Crowley had explained, his spine was six thousand years old, thus, he wasn’t taking any chances when it came to waking up with a stiff back. Aziraphale had wisely decided not to comment on how supernatural beings not only didn’t age but could also fix any stiff muscles in a jiffy with a miracle. They had just started spending nights together and Aziraphale decided he’d rather not spend them out on the couch.

“Are you awake, Crowley?” he asked as he fluffed his pillow in preparation of a night spent reading.

A snore was Crowley’s only reply.

“Well, I guess not. Goodnight, my love, the brightest star in my heavens.” He bent to kiss Crowley’s forehead, placing his lips lovingly against the freckled skin.

But he found himself unable to read. Instead, his eyes were drawn to watching Crowley’s unguarded and serene face as he slept beside him. 

_What do you dream about? Is that what makes sleeping appeal to you? Do you dream of me? Of us? I could never get the hang of sleeping. It must be wonderful to be able to let go for a while._

Crowley’s brow furrowed and the hand that lay relaxed on his pillow clutched at it. Worried, Aziraphale pushed some stray hair out his partner’s face. 

“What’s wrong, Crowley? Are you having a nightmare?” 

The demon whimpered softly, his body curling into a ball before Aziraphale gathered him up into his lap as he writhed in response to the negative visions in his head. Aziraphale rocked him as he stroked Crowley’s hair, attempting to get him to wake up without success. He murmured soothing words in Crowley’s ear before he pulled out his wings to wrap around them both and touched his forehead to his partner’s. Glowing with ethereal light, he entered Crowley’s dream. The demon stilled as Aziraphale spread his love for him through the nightmare, shining a light on the dark corners and casting out the black memories that were causing Crowley such distress. 

On the physical plane, Crowley's snake-thin body went boneless as tense dreams turned joyful thanks to Aziraphale’s handiwork. The angel shifted himself so he was lying with one demon nestled on his chest, breathing peacefully, his face showing no traces of despair. 

“It’s not only Garden gates I can guard. I’ll keep the nightmares at bay. There will be no more as long as I’m with you. Sleep well,” whispered Aziraphale. “I’ll keep watch and catch you if you should fall.”

Wrapping his wings tighter around them like a cosy feathered cocoon to keep out the night, Aziraphale settled in to keep metaphysical watch over his beloved lying safely within the shelter he provided. There would be no reading tonight. Some things were more important than books. 


End file.
